


Карман, полный света

by Oruga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неопровержимое доказательство того, что Джон - проводник света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карман, полный света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John's Got A Pocketful of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521236) by [ladysassafrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysassafrass/pseuds/ladysassafrass). 



> Перевод выполнен для WTF John Watson 2015.

— Чёрт...

— ...возьми! — закончил за Джона Лестрейд. Проклятье эхом отразилось от стен канализационного туннеля — стен, которых они больше не видели.

— Должно быть, О`Брайен нашёл распределительный щит...

— Неверно, — пророкотал знакомый баритон так близко, что Джон подпрыгнул. — Распределительный щит находится точно между двумя подъездами к туннелю — то есть на максимальном удалении от выхода. Несколько неудобно для побега, вам не кажется?

Справа до Джона донеслось ворчание Лестрейда:

— У него мог быть фонарик?

Пальто Шерлока хлопнуло, когда он резко повернулся.

— Блестяще, Лестрейд! — протянул он издевательски. — Скажи, ты видишь его?

— Вижу чего?

— Глухой и немой, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Теперь я вижу, что мой брат в тебе нашёл.

— Что...

— Если бы у О`Брайена был фонарик, он бы воспользовался им! — рявкнул Шерлок.

Они стояли в абсолютной, непроницаемой тьме, куда ни глянь — ни малейшего проблеска света.

Было слышно, как Лестрейд сделал медленный выдох.

— Если я убью тебя, все согласятся, что это была самозащита.

— Если ты убьёшь меня, мой брат будет значительно менее сговорчив в том, чтоб позволять тебе удовлетворять его орально.

— Что, блядь?! — взвился детектив-инспектор. Что-то тихо плеснуло в воде. — Чёрт!

— Дети, успокойтесь уже! — простонал Джон.

— Блин, проклятущие новые туфли, — пожаловался Лестрейд себе под нос.

Джон должен был использовать всю свою силу воли, чтоб не придушить этих двоих.

— У кого-нибудь есть фонарик?

— У кого-то он практически встроенный, — кратко заметил Шерлок.

Джон был благодарен тьме, которая скрыла его залившееся краской лицо.

— Так, — сказал Лестрейд, как всегда ничего не заметив, — где-то у меня вполне может...

От его движений зловонная вода брызнула на брючину Джона. Джон только вздохнул.

— С севшими батарейками, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ой, откуда тебе знать... нет, погоди, я не хочу этого слышать, — прорычал детектив-инспектор.

— И зажигалку ты оставил дома, — продолжил Шерлок небрежно. — Увы, Лестрейд, ты выбрал самое неподходящее время, чтобы бросить курить. — Он прищёлкнул языком, что в пустом туннеле прозвучало довольно-таки громко.

— Отвяжись, Холмс, — огрызнулся Лестрейд.

— Почему бы тебе было не предупредить его насчёт фонарика перед тем, как мы загнали О`Брайена в этот туннель? — сказал Джон Шерлоку, пока Лестрейд рылся в карманах и сыпал ругательствами.

— Не думал, что распределительный щит может взорваться, — ответил Шерлок с возмутительной беспечностью.

— Неужели ты чего-то не учёл? — поддел его Джон с усмешкой.

— Не говори ерунды, — отрезал детектив. — Я рассчитывал на подкрепление.

Усмешка Джона исчезла так же быстро, как появилась.

— А, так у тебя есть свет, — сказал Лестрейд с надеждой, прекратив обшаривать карманы в безнадёжных поисках того, чего в них не было.

— Не-а, — протянул Шерлок. — Но он есть у Джона, скажем так.

Джон сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох.

— Шерлок...

— О чем он толкует, Джон?

— И правда, — Шерлок излучал столько самодовольства, что оно аж в горле у Джона стояло.

Его руки сами собой сжались в кулаки:

— Нет.

— Ты не просветишь нас? Не дашь нам увидеть, как воссияет твой талант?

Шерлок чуть не мурлыкал от удовольствия. Джон сжал зубы.

— Отвали.

— Да боже ж мой! — внезапно заорал Лестрейд. — У нас есть шанс пожизненно засадить за решетку известного боевика ИРА за убийство Греты Полагски и Ханны Брин, и мы сейчас лишимся его из-за того, что вы, засранцы, не можете посветить! Джон! — теперь детектив-инспектор обращался к нему. — Шерлок говорит правду?

Джон зажмурился. Капля холодной воды упала ему за шиворот и обожгла кожу.

— Джон! Правду говорит засранец или нет?

Долгий тяжёлый вздох вырвался из груди Джона.

— Ты законченная сволочь, — прошипел он Шерлоку, расстегивая молнию на брюках.

— Погодите-ка ... — начал Лестрейд, но Шерлок перебил его:

— Поторопись, Джон. У О`Брайена была двухминутная фора.

Джон прикусил губу. Правой рукой он принялся дрочить свой член так энергично, как только мог. Звуки трения и шлепков многократно усиливались в туннеле.

— Что-о?.. Ты серьёзно?.. Сейчас?! — представить отвисшую челюсть Лестрейда было легче лёгкого. Стыд заливал горло Джона. Тягучий жар начал подниматься в его животе, но дальше этого дело не шло. Тяжёлая обида, стыд и окружающее зловоние не очень-то способствовали эрекции.

— Рука помощи нужна? — пророкотал знакомый голос у него над ухом, низкий и почти гортанный.

У Джона перехватило дыхание.

— Д... нет.

Это было правдой. На голос Шерлока его член встал сам собой. Вот ублюдок.

Внезапно под пальцами Джона вспыхнул яркий свет. Стало видно Лестрейда с глазами как плошки.

— Чт... что это...

Джон продолжал дрочить. Наконец, уверившись, что стояк достаточно крепок и сохранится еще какое-то время, он со вздохом убрал руки. Ослепительный голубовато-белый свет залил туннель.

Челюсть Лестрейда практически упала на пол.

— Не спрашивай, — пробурчал Джон, и в ту же секунду Шерлок сказал:

— Это случилось в Афганистане. Доставка припасов в войска была самой рискованной частью кампании. Правительство искало возможности сократить количество того, что надо было доставлять. Они исследовали все возможные варианты, включая биотехнологии, например, биолюминесценцию.

— Я вызвался добровольцем, — Джон со стыдом опустил взгляд на свой светящийся пенис. — Нуждался в деньгах. Итог вышел довольно... жалким.

— О, я бы так не сказал, — улыбка Шерлока была полна коварства. Джонов член тут же дёрнулся в порыве энтузиазма. — Ты всегда был непревзойдённым проводником света. Теперь доказательство налицо!


End file.
